


If you change your Mind

by megaradcoolbro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Prisoner of War, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaradcoolbro/pseuds/megaradcoolbro
Summary: What if Kylo Ren never killed Ben Solo? What if he accepted the light inside him and joined forces with the Resistance?Would Rey be able to stifle the darkness inside of her, or would the pull of the dark side be too much for her to fight against alone?





	1. The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be a loooong boy. I didn't want to spoil the whole story in the summary, so stay tuned.

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain." The dim, red light shining on Kylo Ren revealed the torture in his eyes. The opposing elements in his soul, the light and dark, were tearing him apart, molecule by molecule.

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." The pain in his eyes reminded Han of when Ben was a little boy, helpless and powerless. But this boy in front of him had nearly all the power in the galaxy at his fingertips, so why did Han feel so paternal in this moment, as if his son was truly speaking to him as a father for the first time.

"Will you help me?" 

"Yes." Kylo drops his mask, and his lightsaber, and embraces his father for the first time in a decade. Abandoning the dark side for good.

"Thank you." Kylo whispers, tears running down his face. Tears of relief and love, and fear.

**** 

Kylo had never truly felt one with the dark side of the force. Yes it was true, he was filled with an anger that Snoke fed and nurtured, until it was a powerful destructive force, but deep inside, something felt off. Being a part of the First Order began to disgust Kylo. Deep down, he yearned for the life of a hero, like his father.

He planned to kill his father, and extinguish any love he had for his family, and any light that remained in his soul, but instead, he cried out for help.

****

Back on the Raddus, Kylo Ren was promptly detained. After hours of sitting, confined, second guessing his decision, Kylo was visited by his mother.

"I'm proud of you Ben Solo." She said, smiling, "It takes courage to leave the security and pleasure of the dark, and return to the light."

Kylo shook his head, "I was a fool for betraying you, and for betraying Master Skywalker. Will you ever forgive me?"

General Organa held her son's head in her hands, appraising him. She hadn't looked at him up close in what seemed like a lifetime. 

"Of course I forgive you." She pulled him in for a tight hug, "You're my only son, and I love you so much it hurts. But.." She took a step back and placed her hands on his shoulders, "you must stay in here, for your own safety, and for the security of my crew."

He nods in understanding and smiles. Even if he never got to see the light of day again, seeing his mothers smiling eyes, and embracing her once again, was worth a lifetime of imprisonment.


	2. The Darkness Emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rey tries to recruit Luke Skywalker to the Resistance, she struggles to determine what side of the force she's really meant to be on.

When Luke turned the Resistance down, Rey felt a little spark of something, anger, confusion, but she wasn't going to give up. Giving up was worse than losing the war. Giving up was worse than admitting to Snoke that he was better than her, stronger than her, and that the dark side, was superior to the light. Yes, Luke was an old scrooge, but she knows that the strength and heroism that he was legendary for, was still in his heart, somewhere, even if it was deep down, buried under pain and heartache.

After 2 days on Ahch-To, she senses Kylo Ren's presence. She feels his boredom in the holding cell, and the conflict still raging in his soul. 

"Rey?" He calls out, "I can... See you."

"I can see you too Kylo." She smiles, "Nice outfit." Kylo had been issued a prisoners uniform, a plain beige jumpsuit that seemed to be a little too small for him. Kylo rolled his eyes, and scanned Rey's surroundings. 

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Can't tell you that. I still don't trust you." Rey answered, and that was the truth. Rey was convinced that Kylo was still on the dark side, and his little heart to heart with Han was simply a ploy to gain access to the ship and any secrets he could eavesdrop while on it. For all she knew, Kylo could be communicating with Snoke in the same was he was talking to her. 

"Now go away I need to practice."

****

Rey's days were long, practicing the art of the saber, and learning more, little by little, about the mysterious force that controls the universe. She knew that Luke didn't trust her, when she cracked that rock, she saw a sparkle of fear glimmer in his eyes, but to be honest, she didn't even trust herself.   
Something on the island was calling to her, seducing her. That dark chasm would whisper things that only she could hear, forbidden things. 

"Kylo, why did you join the First Order in the first place?" Rey asked him, when their minds met once again.

"You mean why did I join the dark side?" He corrected her, chewing on the musty prisoners rations that he had been given for the night.

"Yeah whatever, why did you betray your parents, when you have probably the best parents in the galaxy?"

"It just felt so good. Letting go." Kylo's eyes seemed to fog over a bit, reminiscing on his days of violence and limitless power.

"Being a Jedi, you have to hold back so much. You need so much... control. I wanted to hand over control to the darkness, to see where it would take me, see how powerful I could become and how good it would feel." His eyes closed, savoring the memory.

"But it wasn't worth it, the pain it made me feel. Betraying the only people who really ever loved me." His eyes opened, and he gazed at Rey. She looked sad.

"You're so lucky." Rey mused. "I wish I could think about the love my parents had for me, to give me strength." Kylo was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, "I guess I am lucky."


End file.
